Max Young
FULL NAME: Max Alejandro Young NICKNAMES: n/a AGE: 15 D.O.B.: 3rd February WAND TYPE: 10 inch Willow with Unicorn Hair, delicate HAIR COLOUR: Dark brown EYE COLOUR:'''Brown '''HEIGHT: 5’5 WEIGHT: 130lb PERSONAL STYLE: Generally, Max wears whatever his older brother was wearing last week. Failing that, he picks out sport-related clothes. Sometimes he wishes he could dress up a bit more but knowing it would not go with his image at Hogwarts he avoids this and pretends not to care too much about what he wears. GENERAL DESCRIPTION: Max has naturally curly hair that has been that way his whole life, despite several attempts in the past to change it – including on one occasion, a shaved head. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown and in the summer he breaks out in freckles. He is slightly shorter than average for his age, but is not skinny nor overweight. BIOGRAPHY: As a muggleborn at Hogwarts at a time when pureblood supremacy was rife, Nicholas Young had to work hard to be liked. Becoming a beater in his 2nd year certainly helped, and although he never did brilliantly academically his charms and quidditch skills served him well. When a Spanish family moved in down the road from his muggle home in Plymouth, he quickly made friends with their daughter Catalina. Within five years of leaving Hogwarts he found himself married and playing pro quidditch for the Chudley Cannons with a baby on the way, still living in the same muggle surroundings of Plymouth. Billy, the first child, was a carbon copy of young Nick – athletic, spontaneous, and easily liked. Although he was not as good at quidditch as his father, he found his passion in the muggle sport of football. Max, on the other hand, always preferred playing with Marina with whatever toys she chose, be it dolls or dressing up. Although his parents thought it sweet at first that he was so happy to play girls’ games, that soon changed after they were contacted by a teacher at the local primary school. Max was being teased by the other boys in his class because he was always playing with the girls. From that point onwards he was always encouraged to play sports and, especially by his father, to be more aggressive in his attitude towards life and not nice to everyone. “You have to push your own way forward in life, not keep stopping to give others a hand!” Between the ages of seven and eight he had a dramatic personality change, conforming to his father’s vision. He followed Billy into the local football team and although not as good, finally found acceptance from his classmates and father. Although no longer playing with Marina as much he always took a keen interest in her, and when she started taking viola lessons this was especially interesting to him. He took to listening in on her lessons whenever he was nearby, trying to decipher her music and asking her questions all about it whenever they was a break in the usual dinner table conversation about sports. When he joined Hogwarts he was nervous, but was introduced to Billy’s raucous friends and soon moulded into a brother Billy wasn’t ashamed to point out in the corridors. Nevertheless, after all the pranks and quidditch were over, at night he would take up his secret hobby – writing music. Unfortunately it was not the rock or R’n’B that his brother would approve of, but classical. Hearing the notes in his head he wrote them as best he could but, since the sheets are always locked away in his trunk when he is done, he has never heard his music played except in his head. Even if he thought his father and brother wouldn’t go on at him about it, he is sure that having never taken an instrument lesson his work will not be any good. He keeps it all though, adding bits and pieces occasionally, because he is always able to hear it playing in his head as he reads it and it is the closest he can often get to listening to that kind of music. The summer after his third year, Max went through a brief and unusual rebellious stage. He quit his local football team and began sneaking out at night to watch concerts and musicals – in particular, he followed the work of one male singer a few years older than him whom he particularly admired. His father was furious when he found out – mostly about the football, but he wasn’t too thrilled about the music aspect either. After two full weeks of arguments and angry silences, Max was the one to relent, hating the atmosphere in the house. He rejoined the team, this time knowing full well that it was for his father, not his own enjoyment. He returned to his older self to keep the peace. The next year was not a good one for Max. His grades dropped, his father and brother were pushy about how he should be acting, and while all his friends were finding girlfriends he was realising that he had no interest in girls whatsoever like his peers did. On the contrary, his eyes kept straying to the boys in his dorm. By the end of the year he had settled back into the routine, but once again he had an eventful summer. He was at a party with his muggle friends, drinking alcohol in excess for the very first time. He was introduced to one of his friend’s cousins, named Frederick, and the two hit it off immediately, with talking steadily progressing into drunken flirting at the night went on. The next morning, Max woke up at home with two things he didn’t want: 1) his first hangover; 2) blurred memories of frantic kisses with Frederick in a dark room. When Frederick tried to contact him he pretended he had no memory of ever meeting him, mortified and nervous about the whole thing. Frederick seemed to accept this and said nothing more, despite seeing each other a few more times during the holidays and catching Max watching him. Max was always careful to never drink too much again after that incident, particularly when Frederick was around. Despite efforts to forget all about it, he frequently found his mind drifting back to that night. Returning to Hogwarts in September, he decided things had to change. He became more like his brother and started mingling more with girls, but try as he might, as many girls as he kissed, nothing could elicit the same sensations that kissing Frederick had. He is currently considering drinking again, thinking that maybe that was the stimulant that made it better, but after what happened last time he is unsure about losing his self control again. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts at night, he stays up later and later writing his music, and his grades are dropping once again.